


Are You Listening?

by VSSAKJ



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: “Hey, Donovan. Are you listening?”No matter how many times Brandeis asks the question, the answer's always the same.Donovan would do anything to keep it that way.
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fair_Feather_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/gifts).



> A little treat for you.

_“How come you’re so knowledgeable about this topic? And how come you’ve never told me about this?”_

In the past, Donovan has always offered a breezy, dismissive response, served up as easily as a glass of zen, “That’s what we information brokers do, amigo. Share the trivial, sell the relevant.”

Brandeis always accepts the quip, even though it hurts him. Every time, Donovan makes himself watch the betrayal land square in the centre of Brandeis’ back, and then plays it off with his warmest, most casual bartender smile.

Donovan knows the script. Donovan knows what he’s supposed to say. _“Exactly. And I got your back. Knowing too much can compromise your safety in the field.”_

This time, Donovan clears his throat and drums his fingers on the lid of the piano. “Brandeis, there’s something I need you to know.”

He’s gotten tired of being the only one.

_“Please. Don’t do this.”_

He’s afraid of it never happening again.

 _“I want you to know that I love you.”_ It always sounds exactly like the first time, no matter how many times Donovan hears it. _“I love you so fucking much.”_

But he’s afraid of having to listen to it one more time, too.

“All the rituals. The Numen. It’s tied up in keeping you alive. With me.”

“We keep repeating the same thing. It happens over and over.”

“If I tell you, I’m afraid you’ll die for real. But I don’t want to keep going it alone.”

Donovan doesn’t know how many ways he explains it. He doesn’t know if any of them make sense, despite them being his reality. All he knows is that eventually, Brandeis hushes his lips and draws him in close.

It keeps happening. They have changed nothing but Brandeis’ knowledge of the situation, and Donovan dares to change nothing else.

Brandeis’ fingers depress the keys on the piano. Donovan wipes out a glass, smiling faintly to himself. “So how was it this time?”

“You know. Same as always.”

It’s reassuring now, instead of a curse. “Ever wonder if we should do something different?”

Donovan blows a long stream of smoke out between his lips. He keeps his silence for so long that Brandeis’ fingers go still, and he looks over with a tilt of his head. “Donnie?”

In response, Donovan slides his palm to meet Brandeis’ cheek, tilting his face in close and kissing him. “We can’t do something different. This is the only way I know for sure you’ll keep coming back to me.”

“Am I the muse you’ve tangled in your strings?” Brandeis chuckles against his mouth.

“Yes.” Donovan replies in all earnestness, welcoming the settled feeling in his heart. “And I need the strings to keep you.”

In another two minutes, Akara-184 will tumble through the bar door, and the strings will start their work over.


End file.
